Spekulasi
by Persona-Desconocida
Summary: Spekulasi . Spekulasi adalah salah satu hal paling ajaib di dunia karena spekulasi bisa membuatmu melambung ke langit ketujuh, karena spekulasi bisa membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dan karena spekulasi bisa membuatmu salah paham berkepanjangan seperti yang dialami Kazuha terhadap Heiji.../Second fic here, untuk perayaan dua tahun di ffn, Rnr please!


Spekulasi atau yang biasa disebut praduga adalah hal yang sering dilakukan oleh orang lain. Terutama oleh para detektif. Karena sebelum mereka dapat menemukan kepastian, mereka akan berspekulasi terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, setiap hal pasti punya kebaikan dan keburukan. Tentu saja spekulasi pun bukanlah sebuah pengecualian.

Praduga dapat membuat orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Spekulasi dapat membuat orang menjadi parno alias paranoid. Spekulasi bisa menjurus pada kesalahpahaman. Spekulasi bisa dengan mudah mengontrol emosimu dari senang setengah mati hingga kesal setengah hidup. Hanya dengan spekulasi, sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun pun bisa putus dalam sekejap, dan hanya karena spekulasi, Kudo Shinichi bisa kalah dari Hattori Heiji dalam hal ketampanan.

Oke, yang terakhir tadi hanyalah kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya. Jadi lebih baik, lupakan saja.

Dan spekulasi pulalah yang membuat seorang Toyama Kazuha terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman simpel...

* * *

**Semuanya berawal dari pertanyaan aneh Hattori Heiji yang begitu tiba-tiba di hari yang begitu biasa...**

"Hei, Kazuha, kau itu perempuan, kan?" bisik Heiji dengan sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebelah sisi wajahnya. Ia duduk di depan Kazuha dengan posisi menghadap belakang dan matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada teman sekelas yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Hah? Kau salah makan?" respon Kazuha yang sangat tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Heiji tadi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan pipi sedikit memerah. Apa Heiji tidak bisa lihat dadanya yang tidak rata?

"Jawab saja!"

"Sudah jelas aku perempuan, Idiot!" jawab Kazuha dengan galak. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman masa kecilnya satu itu.

"Aku mau tanya..., perempuan biasanya ahli dalam hal percintaan, kan?" bisik Heiji lagi masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi sisi wajah dan mata yang berkeliaran untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikan.

"Mhmm. Lalu?"

"Se-sebenarnya cinta itu apa?" tanya Heiji lagi dengan wajah yang memerah. Untung saja wajahnya hitam, kalau tidak, semburat-semburat merah di pipi Heiji pasti akan terlihat jelas.

Alis Kazuha berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Heiji. Apa kepala Heiji terbentur sampai-sampai ia menanyakan pertanyaan konyol semacam itu? Tidak biasanya..., atau jangan-jangan...? Ah, tidak mungkin, seorang Hattori Heiji yang 'tumpul' baru akan jatuh cinta atau menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta hanya setelah Tokyo Sky Tree runtuh.

"Cinta itu tak punya definisi pasti." Kazuha melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Ekspresi gadis itu sedikit lebih datar dari pada tadi.

"Eh?" respon Heiji dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'serius?' dan spontan berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelah alisnya naik. _Over reacting_? Aku akan bilang ya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ekspresi berlebihannya juga lucu. Dalam hati, Kazuha ingin sekali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan wajah Heiji saat itu.

Heiji menyadari reaksinya yang sedikit berlebihan dan buru-buru mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula. Ia berdeham sekali untuk mengembalikan suasana serius yang tadinya sempat hilang. "Kalau begitu, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta punya tanda-tanda, kan?"

"Tentu saja punya! Kau ingin tahu tanda-tanda itu?" tanya Kazuha lagi-lagi dengan heran. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Heiji mengangguk ragu-ragu sebagai jawaban setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi semburat merah menghiasi wajah hitam pemuda itu.

Kazuha menutup matanya, bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum lebar, dan ia berkata, "Tanda-tandanya itu..., kalau kau berada di dekatnya kau akan merasa senang dan kau akan selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, ketika kau jauh darinya kau merindukannya dan setiap detiknya akan terasa lama. Lalu..., kau tak akan mau ia berdekatan dengan laki-laki selain dirimu, kau tidak akan suka melihatnya terluka atau menangis, kau akan tersenyum sendiri setiap kali mengingat tingkahnya, dan sebelum kau menyadari kalau kau mencintainya kau sudah memikirkannya setiap malam atau bahkan setiap hari. Yah, kira-kira begitulah." Kazuha membuka mata dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sejujurnya, saat ia mengatakan semua tanda-tanda umum orang jatuh cinta tadi sebenarnya ia sedang membayangkan wajah orang di hadapannya itu.

Heiji berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah kaget dan tidak percaya. Sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat. "Benarkah?"

"Mmhm. Hei, aku, kan, sudah berbaik hati memberitahumu yang tadi, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan soal cinta?" Kazuha melipat tangannya di atas meja lagi dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya yang menggantung di bawah kursi ke depan dan ke belakang dengan semangat.

"Ugh, tapi jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun, oke?"

Kazuha mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Heiji semakin memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Kazuha dan Kazuha pun kembali memajukan tubuhnya. Heiji kembali memerhatikan sekeliling.

Kemudian, pemuda hitam itu berbisik dengan amat sangat lirih, "Setelah mendengar tanda-tanda tadi, kurasa aku..., sedang jatuh cinta, Kazuha..."

Dan seketika itu juga, seorang Toyama Kazuha merasa dirinya tersambar petir di siang hari yang cerah...

Apa di Tokyo sana Tokyo Sky Tree sedang runtuh?

.

.

Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama

This story © Persona-Desconocida

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, typo dan sejenisnya

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

"Kau? Hattori Heiji yang tumpul jatuh cinta?" seru Kazuha. Heiji segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mendesis dengan wajah panik. Memperingatkan Kazuha untuk memelankan suaranya, kalau tidak mereka akan berada dalam masalah besar karena tertangkap basah sedang berdekatan seperti ini.

Kazuha menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian buru-buru berbisik, "Kau yang notabene seorang detektif yang tumpul..., bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Hei, aku ini juga manusia, Bodoh. Aku juga masih punya hak untuk jatuh cinta," protes Heiji, tidak terima akan perkataan teman sejak kecilnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya sudah menatap Kazuha dengan sinis.

"Tapi..., kan,..., kau itu tumpul, jadi..., kurasa kau tak akan bisa menyadari kau jatuh cinta sebelum Tokyo Sky Tree runtuh...," aku Kazuha, mencoba untuk jujur meski ia masih agak tergagap saat mengatakannya. Kedua tangan gadis itu bergerak di udara mencoba menjadi alat bantu penjelasan meski akhirnya gagal total.

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengatakan kalau aku tak akan menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta?"

"Oh, terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang, siapa orang itu?"

"Orang apa?" tanya Heiji polos seraya mulai menarik diri dari Kazuha yang masih menjulurkan badannya ke arah Heiji.

Kazuha menggeram kesal dan memandang Heiji dengan ekspresi kesal tingkat akut. Kenapa ia bisa sampai berteman dengan orang sebodoh ini? Terlebih lagi bisa sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Alis Kazuha mengerut karena menahan kesal dan menjawab, "Tentu saja orang yang kau cintai itu, Idiot."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?" Heiji memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi seakan baru saja diganggu saat ia sedang asyik menikmati makanan.

"Karena aku teman masa kecilmu." Sebenarnya Kazuha ingin sekali menambahkan 'dan karena aku menyukaimu, makanya kau harus beri tahu aku'.

"Itu bukan alasan. Lagi pula itu sama sekali tidak logis."

"Oh, ayolah, beritahu aku." Kazuha mulai memohon. Kedua tangan ia rekatkan di depan wajah. Penasaran setengah mati dengan identitas orang yang disukai oleh Heiji. Mungkinkah itu dirinya? Atau justru orang lain? Dalam hati Kazuha benar-benar berharap kalau orang itu adalah dirinya.

Tunggu dulu. Melihat reaksi Heiji saat ini yang seakan-akan tengah menghindar dari pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia lontarkan, kemungkinan tersebut bisa saja benar adanya. Wajah Kazuha mulai memerah hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Reaksi Heiji positif, jadi mungkin...?

"Jangan-jangan orang yang kau sukai itu aku ya?" Kazuha memberanikan diri dan akhirnya sukses melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Ih, percaya diri sekali kau." Heiji langsung merespon dengan kata-kata yang sedikit menusuk dan disertai dengan tatapan tak percaya dari matanya itu. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kazuha. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tanda tak setuju.

Kazuha langsung saja merasa kecewa dan malu tingkat akut. Kecewa karena reaksi Heiji positif tapi dalam artian yang lain. Reaksinya positif dalam artian sepertinya orang yang Heiji sukai memang benar-benar bukanlah dirinya dan malu karena secara tak langsung, gadis itu sudah mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlalu percaya diri tadi.

Ah, kasihannya dirimu, Kazuha...

Kazuha sempat menunduk sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku siapa orang yang kau sukai!"

Mendengar suara Kazuha yang tiba-tiba saja naik satu oktaf membuat Heiji terlonjak kaget. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir pemuda itu. Lagi pula kenapa reaksinya tiba-tiba saja berubah aneh setelah ia mengatakan hal tadi?

"Kenapa kau gigih sekali menanyakannya? Itu bukan urusanmu, kau tahu." Heiji mulai menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangan bosan menghiasi matanya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Aku ini teman masa kecilmu!" Kazuha sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja kekecewaannya berubah menjadi amarah seperti ini. Dan jika orangnya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti itu, lantas bagaimana mungkin orang di hadapannya bisa mengerti?

"Kau kenapa sih? PMS ya? Tiba-tiba marah-marah seperti itu..." Heiji memandang gadis di hadapannya seakan-akan gadis itu adalah makhluk asing yang baru datang dari sebuah planet antah-berantah di jagat raya sana.

Kazuha terdiam dengan kedua mata melebar kaget. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya di matanya meredup. Mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya, si gadis berkuncir satu menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskannya kuat-kuat lewat mulut. "Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia..."

Dua orang anak lelaki yang berada di luar kelas memanggil Heiji dan menyuruhnya menghampiri mereka. Heiji memandangnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya pemuda berkulit hitam itu bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan melangkah menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Kazuha yang masih agak kebingungan dengan tindakannya yang tak terduga.

"Hei! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak gadis itu.

"Yah, kau akan tahu begitu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis itu. Sabar saja sampai saat itu tiba, ya," sahut Heiji begitu pemuda itu sampai di pintu kelas. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Kazuha berada sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana. Senyuman puas karena sudah sukses membuat Kazuha penasaran menempel di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kazuha yang penasaran sekaligus kesal sendirian.

* * *

Kazuha menendang batu yang kebetulan –atau memang takdir?—berada di dekatnya sekuat tenaga. Ia masih saja kesal dan kecewa karena Heiji tak mau memberitahunya tentang gadis yang ia sukai itu. Dan karena itulah acara jalan-jalannya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya hari ini tak berjalan dengan baik.

Sudah sekitar lima hari seorang Toyama Kazuha mendiamkan Heiji. Kenapa? Karena ia ngambek.

Bagaimana bisa Heiji tak mau memberitahunya perihal gadis yang ia sukai? Bukankah mereka teman sejak kecil? Bukankah titel itu berarti Heiji bisa menceritakan apa pun pada Kazuha karena mereka sudah berteman sejak lama?

Sejujurnya, meski pun Heiji hanya memberitahu ciri-ciri gadis itu saja pun sudah cukup bagi Kazuha. Karena dengan informasi itu saja, Kazuha bisa mencari tahu tentang gadis itu sendiri. Tapi jangankan membicarakan soal ciri-ciri gadis itu, membicarakan gadis itu saja tak pernah lagi Heiji lakukan sejak pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka membicarakannya seminggu yang lalu.

Apa sih yang ada di kepala detektif idiot itu? Pikir Kazuha kesal. Sebenarnya di mata pemuda hitam itu Kazuha ini siapa? Kenapa memercayakan sesuatu seperti itu saja kepada Kazuha pemuda itu tak bisa?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kazuha kesal sendiri. Entah kenapa sejak seminggu yang lalu hatinya selalu terasa panas. Seperti ada yang terbakar di dalam dadanya. Napasnya juga jadi terasa sesak meski pun ia sama sekali tak ingat kalau ia punya riwayat penyakit asma. Oh ya, dan lagi, entah kenapa sekarang setiap kali ia sendirian dan teringat kata-kata Heiji, ia jadi ingin meninju sesuatu atau menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Gadis berkuncir satu itu sudah mencoba berkonsultasi pada Ran. Dan, coba tebak apa yang Ran katakan?

Kazuha kemungkinan besar sedang patah hati.

Begitu kata gadis berambut panjang itu di telepon saat Kazuha menghubunginya beberapa hari lalu. Apa perasaan kesal, kecewa,putus asa, dan sedih yang bercampur jadi satu ini benar-benar karena ia sedang patah hati?

Jangan pernah salahkan seorang Toyama Kazuha atas ketidaktahuannya akan perasaan yang bernama 'patah hati' karena meski pun Kazuha sudah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, ia belum pernah sekali pun merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Kalau cemburu sih tidak perlu ditanya. Sudah ribuan kali ia merasakannya.

Oh, hebat, perasaannya bisa berubah drastis dari sangat senang menjadi sangat galau hanya karena seorang pemuda berkulit hitam, tidak peka, dan bodoh –tidak, akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan idiot—yang bernama Hattori Heiji.

Saat itu pula Kazuha mulai bertanya-tanya sejak kapan seorang Hattori Heiji memegang kendali atas _mood_-nya?

Kazuha kembali menghela napas berat. Ia rasa ia akan kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya malam ini dan tidak ikut makan malam seperti biasanya.

Karena terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kazuha bahkan tak menyadari kalau ada seorang pemuda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang sedang berjalan di depannya dan tangannya sedang memegang segelas minuman soda.

Pemuda itu berambut edikit panjang diikat ke belakang. Di tubuhnya melekat kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang di bagian lengannya digulung hingga siku dilapis dengan rompi putih. Sedangkan celananya celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam dengan sepasang sepatu kets.

Hebatnya lagi, pemuda itu pun sama saja dengan Kazuha. Sama-sama tidak memerhatikan jalan di hadapan mereka. Yang berbeda dari mereka hanya pemuda itu sedang menatapi etalase-etalase toko di pinggir trotoar yang ia pijak sedangkan Kazuha tengah melamun.

Lalu, seperti yang sering terjadi dalam opera sabun atau sinetron-sinetron di layar kaca, Kazuha dan pemuda itu bertabrakan dan gelas minuman yang dipegang pemuda itu pun jatuh. Menumpahkan sebagian isinya ke kaus yang Kazuha pakai dan sebagian lagi ke celana_ jeans_ sepanjang betis yang dipakai gadis itu.

"Kyaa!" Kazuha memekik kecil ketika sensasi dingin dari minuman soda menjalar ke kulitnya. Begitu sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Kazuha segera saja panik dan mencoba untuk membersihkan tumpahan soda pada kausnya dengan sapu tangan.

Namun tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

"Ah! Ma-maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda yang tadi menabraknya langsung menyadari kesalahannya dan membungkuk untuk minta maaf berkali-kali pada Kazuha. Gelas kertas bekas minuman sodanya yang kini tergeletak di trotoar segera ia pungut dan cepat-cepat ia buang ke tempat sampah di sebelah mereka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini salahku juga karena berjalan sambil melamun. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak melamun hal seperti ini pasti tak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," kata Kazuha disusul dengan serangkaian bungkukan kepada pemuda itu.

"Ah, tapi tetap saja aku salah. Apalagi aku sampai tak sengaja menumpahkan sodaku ke bajumu. Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Pemuda itu kembali membungkuk.

Kazuha panik melihat tindakan pemuda itu yang sedikit kaku. Dengan cepat ia lambaikan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada. "Ah, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Dalam posisi membungkuknya, pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu dan berkata, "Oh, bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu baju baru sebagai tanda permintaan maafku sekaligus untuk mengganti baju ini?"

"Eh?! Tidak usah, tidak perlu. Aku tak perlu baju baru, lagi pula ini kan hanya perlu dicuci saja. Nanti juga nodanya akan hilang sendiri..."

Wajah pemuda di hadapannya terlihat tidak asing entah kenapa... Untuk beberapa alasan, Kazuha benar-benar merasa sudah pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Hanya saja gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa ingat di mana. Oh, dan hal yang patut ditandai, ia tampan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kebetulan aku ada waktu senggang untuk melakukan itu minggu depan. Bagaimana?" pemuda itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia sama sekali tak keberatan menggali dompetnya untuk membelikan Kazuha baju baru meski pun sebenarnya gadis itu sendiri merasa tak perlu berbuat demikian.

"Eh, ta-tapi..., aku benar-benar tak perlu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa! Ah, bagaimana kalau begini saja? Kau anggap saja acara minggu depan nanti sebagai cara untuk minta maaf padaku. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi..."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan! Minggu depan kita akan beli baju baru untukmu. Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Okita dari SMU Kyoto Senshin." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Mengajak Kazuha untuk saling berjabat tangan.

SMU Kyoto Senshin? Okita? Tunggu dulu..., jangan-jangan pemuda di hadapannya ini...

"Kau Okita dari SMU Kyoto Senshin yang dulu pernah mengalahkan Hattori Heiji dalam pertandingan _kendo_?" tanya Kazuha tidak pecaya. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang yang diikat di belakang tersebut.

Pemuda itu tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Ahaha, ternyata aku terkenal, ya? Iya, benar. Aku Okita yang itu, dan kau?"

"Ah, a-aku Toyama Kazuha dari SMU Kaiho. Teman kecilnya Hattori Heiji yang payah itu," jawab Kazuha. Setengah dari perkataannya ia ucapkan secara refleks. Mungkin karena masih kesal dengan tingkah bodoh Heiji kemarin.

"Nah, baiklah Kazuha, minggu depan tepat hari Minggu kita pergi ke Tenjinbashi*, oke?"

"Eh? Tapi bukankah Tenjinbashi terlalu panjang? Ini, kan, hanya acara untuk mengganti kausku ini. Kurasa tidak perlu sampai pergi ke Tenjinbashi..."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke Shinsaibashi* saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Ah ya, bisa minta alamat e-mail-mu? Agar kita bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi..." Okita mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mulai menyalakan _infrared_ ponselnya dan mendekatkannya dengan ponsel Kazuha. Begitu pun dengan gadis itu.

Setelah selesai bertukar alamat _e-mail_, mereka langsung berpisah di sana. Tentu saja setelah menentukan tempat pertemuan mereka nanti.

Setelah kepergian Okita, Kazuha menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat di depan dada. Tatapan gadis itu tak dapat lepas dari punggung Okita yang semakin jauh darinya.

Ya ampun, menabrak seorang pemuda tampan dan terkenal tepat di saat ia galau karena detektif bodoh dan tumpul kemudian diajak kencan –kalau bisa disebut begitu—oleh pemuda itu..., apa ini yang namanya takdir? Apa Tuhan baru saja mengirimkan utusan ke bumi ini untuk menghilangkan kegalauan dalam hati Kazuha?

Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang Kazuha memiliki sesuatu untuk diceritakan pada Ran malam ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ran?" Kazuha memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri. Kemudian gadis itu pun berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Saat ini ia sedang memiliki _private talk_ dengan Ran sebelum tidur.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?" respon Ran di seberang telepon. Untuk sesaat suara gadis itu terasa menjauh. Mungkin gadis itu baru saja memindahkan teleponnya dari telinga satu ke yang lainnya.

Kazuha kembali memindahkan ponselnya. Mungkin efek dari gugup. Pipinya juga mulai merona merah. "Apanya yang bagus? Kau mau aku menyelingkuhi Heiji?"

"Eh? Memangnya ini bisa disebut perselingkuhan? Bukankah Heiji bilang ia menyukai gadis lain?"

"I-iya, sih..." Kazuha benar-benar benci mengakuinya tapi sayangnya hal itu adalah fakta.

"Kalau begitu ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuktikan apa ia benar-benar tak peduli padamu! Sekarang coba kau hubungi dia dan kau beritahu ia soal ini kemudian lihat reaksinya, apa ia cemburu atau tidak."

"Eeeh? Aku tidak tahu apa ini hal yang baik..." Kazuha bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk bantal dan memain-mainkannya dengan cara menekan-nekannya dengan telunjuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Kazuha, coba tes dia. Lagi pula kau, kan, tidak melakukannya setiap hari."

Kazuha terdiam sebentar. Ia melepaskan jarinya dari bantal dan mengalihkannya menuju rambut. Jarinya mulai memilin-milin ujung rambutnya yang cukup panjang. Matanya melihat ke samping. "..., kau yakin?"

"Tentu! Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?" Ran berkata dengan riang di ujung sana. Kemudian terdengar suara Conan memanggil nama gadis itu dan Ran segera merespon. Meski pun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Kazuha masih dapat mendengar kata-kata mereka berdua. "Maaf, Kazuha. Aku disuruh mengunci kantor detektif. Sudah dulu, ya? Pokoknya kau harus mencobanya! _Give it a try_!"

Kemudian sambungan telepon pun langsung terputus begitu saja.

Kazuha menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Untuk sesaat ia hanya menatapi layar ponselnya. Menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menelepon Heiji dan langsung memberitahunya tentang pertemuan ia dan Okita tadi juga rencana mereka minggu depan.

Desahan panjang meluncur dari bibir tipis gadis itu setelah ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Heiji tentang ini besok pagi.

Dengan segera, gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal begitu saja dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Hei, Heiji! Dengar, dengar!" Kazuha memajukan wajahnya ke arah Heiji. Heiji yang kebetulan sedang duduk di depan Kazuha langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa?" sahut pemuda itu. Sebelah alisnya naik karena keheranan melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Aku diajak kencan!" seru gadis itu dengan cukup kencang sambil pura-pura tersenyum. Untung saja teman-teman sekelas mereka tidak ada yang mendengar. Entah mereka itu terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka atau karena mereka memang benar-benar tuli.

Heiji diam. Kazuha pun diam karena menunggu reaksi Heiji. Mereka berdua tetap diam sambil saling bertatapan. Hanya suara bising kelas yang menghiasi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Heiji kembali menemukan suaranya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan mulutnya mulai terbuka, "Aah, lalu?"

Bahu Kazuha langsung turun seketika ketika mendengarnya. Senyumannya pun luntur. Ah, cukup sudah. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan bukti kalau Heiji memang benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil.

Ya. Tidak lebih dan tidak pula kurang.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu soal itu. Walau bagaimana pun, kau, kan, tetap teman masa kecilku." Kazuha berusaha untuk mengatakannya senatural yang ia bisa. Matanya mulai terasa panas dan ia benar-benar merasa bendungan yang terbentuk di pelupuk matanya akan segera jebol.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, siapa orang yang akan kau kencani itu? Teman kita?" Heiji yang entah bagaimana bisa merasakan kalau atmosfernya mulai terasa berat pun merasa harus mencairkan suasana ini. Dagunya ia topang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Dengan Okita."

"Eh?! Pak Okita?!" seru Heiji dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu sudah menarik dirinya dari Kazuha karena kaget. Dalam otaknya mulai terbentuk bayangan Pak Okita dan Kazuha yang berjalan bersama di pinggir pertokoan sambil bergandengan tangan. Bulu romanya langsung merinding setelahnya.

"Bukan, Idiot! Dengan Okita dari SMU Kyoto Senshin!" seru Kazuha setengah berteriak. Bendungan di matanya langsung kering begitu saja karena lelucon Heiji yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"O-oh, kukira..." Heiji menghela napas lega. Dalam sela-sela helaan napasnya ia bergumam 'syukurlah kau masih normal'. Untung saja Kazuha sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Okita itu tampan ya? Seperti Shinichi hanya saja dengan rambut lebih panjang," kata Kazuha dengan mata menerawang dan kedua tangan yang menopang dagu. Ia sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam bayangannya tentang Okita.

"Ah, aku masih tak lupa dengan luka yang ia goreskan di belakang telingaku waktu itu." Heiji melengos sedikit tak suka karena ia jadi teringat saat-saat ia dikalahkan Okita di pertandingan _kendo_. Refleks ia meraba daerah di bagian belakang telinganya di mana bekas luka itu berada.

"Bukankah itu artinya dia hebat?"

"Terserahlah. Bicara dengan gadis yang sudah terpesona itu sama saja dengan bicara dengan dinding bata." Heiji mengalihkan pandangannya yang terlihat bosan ke arah jendela. Wajahnya ia topang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Haha. Lucu sekali," Kazuha membalas dengan 'garing'. "Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu. Seandainya sekarang sudah hari Minggu, aku pasti sedang ada di depan Shinsaibashi..." Yang satu itu memang benar. Karena Kazuha sekarang benar-benar berharap kalau kencannya dengan Okita hari Minggu nanti bisa mengobati hatinya yang terluka saat ini.

Kazuha masih sibuk memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang sedangkan Heiji hanya bisa menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan heran. Ada banyak tanda tanya berputar dalam kepala pemuda berkulit hitam tersebut.

* * *

Kazuha menunggu dengan sabar di depan pertokoan Shinsaibashi. Hari ini ia memakai baju yang dulu ia pakai saat Ran dan keluarganya berkunjung ke Osaka untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada perubahan signifikan mengenai rambutnya. Masih tetap diikat tinggi di belakang kepala.

Kazuha menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba untuk mencari-cari batang hidung Okita. Kemarin malam mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu tepat di depan Shinsaibashi pukul sepuluh. Ia memang datang sedikit lebih awal dari pada yang dijanjikan, tapi bukankah laki-laki harusnya datang paling tidak lima belas menit lebih awal?

"Yo, Kazuha. Maaf menunggu! Sudah lama?" sapa Okita yang baru saja muncul dari lautan orang. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat untuk menyapa gadis itu. Hari ini ia mengenakan polo _shirt _hitam, celana _jeans_ hitam serta sepasang sepatu kets seperti saat ia bertabrakan dengan Kazuha seminggu lalu. Ia juga tetap tampan seperti minggu lalu.

Kazuha terdiam sesaat ketika melihat penampilan Okita yang santai tapi tetap keren. Okita yang berjalan menghampirinya mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Pemuda itu mulai menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Kazuha beberapa kali sampai si gadis tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah putih Kazuha langsung dihiasi semburat-semburat merah muda.

"A-ah, ti-tidak juga kok. Aku juga baru sampai," Kazuha menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mulai menyebar seperti virus di wajahnya. "Baiklah. A-ayo pergi."

Mereka pun melangkah memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan Shinsaibashi. Kazuha sejak tadi terus saja memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lain. Seakan menolak untuk melihat wajah Okita yang sepertinya sangat menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya, sebentar lagi ibuku berulang tahun. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padanya," kata Okita tiba-tiba sembari matanya menjelajahi etalase sebuah toko pakaian. "Makanya aku bersikeras untuk menemanimu membeli baju baru."

Kazuha mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. Oh, jadi ternyata ada maksud tersendiri di balik semua ini. Kazuha mengembuskan napas lega dengan lirih. Berusaha agar Okita tak mendengarnya. Karena sekarang alasannya berada di sini sudah lebih jelas, maka ia dapat lebih rileks berjalan berdampingan dengan Okita.

Waktu berputar dengan cepat, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, hari sudah mencapai puncaknya dan perut mereka sudah mulai meraung minta diisi. Dengan sebuah kantung belanja tergantung di tangan kirinya dan ibu jari yang digunakan untuk menunjuk salah satu restoran Okita berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Tenang saja, aku yang akan bayar."

Kazuha berusaha menolak dengan tegas namun sepertinya sia-sia saja karena Okita sama keras kepalanya dengan Heiji dan akhirnya pemuda itu menarik Kazuha memasuki sebuah restoran yang kelihatannya cukup mahal.

Tunggu, apa tadi ia sempat membandingkan Okita dengan Heiji?

Kazuha menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sekarang ia sedang kencan –jika bisa dibilang kencan—dengan Okita. Bagaimana mungkin ia justru membandingkannya dengan Heiji yang payah itu? Lagi pula, Heiji sudah punya gadis lain, jadi tak perlu lagi Kazuha memikirkan pemuda idiot itu.

"Apa ada yang salah?" bisik Okita tiba-tiba dari balik buku menu yang dipegangnya dengan lirih. Sebelah alis pemuda tampan itu terangkat tinggi. Tanda tanya berputar di kepalanya saat ia melihat gadis di depannya menggelengkan kepala tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kazuha segera mengambil buku menu dan pura-pura sibuk memilih menu meski matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Okita. Okita pun sesekali melirik Kazuha. Terkadang mereka berdua bertemu pandang dan mereka berdua selalu saja memerah wajahnya setiap kali hal itu terjadi.

Setelah menyebutkan salah satu menu pada pelayan dan mencatatnya, Okita kembali memerhatikan Kazuha yang masih salah tingkah setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu pandang dan terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu. "A-a-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau terlihat manis seperti itu."

_Blush_.

_Check mate_.

Kata-kata itu tepat menancap di hati Kazuha dan membuat wajahnya memerah hingga ke ujung telinga. Okita tertawa semakin keras melihatnya.

"A-aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Gadis itu pergi dengan terburu-buru dan hampir saja menabrak pelayan yang sedang mengantar pesanan. Setelah meminta maaf kepada si pelayan, gadis itu kembali berderap menuju toilet wanita. Ia benar-benar merasa basuhan air dingin mungkin dapat meringankan rasa gugupnya di depan pemuda itu.

Kazuha membuka keran dengan tergesa-gesa, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin berkali-kali dan mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Semburat merah itu belum juga sirna dari kedua pipinya meski sudah mengurang.

Wajah Kazuha kembali berubah gugup dan kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk menangkup sisi wajahnya dan mulai menepuknya beberapa kali dengan perlahan. "Uuh, Toyama Kazuha, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padamu?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersipu dengan mudahnya hanya karena satu kalimat simpel dari Okita? Ini salah. Salah, salah, salah!

Gadis itu kembali menepuk kedua pipinya hingga rasa gugupnya berkurang. Sapu tangannya kembali ia selipkan dalam saku celana.

"Hei, bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama? Orang ini tak kunjung keluar..."

_Eh?_

Kazuha segera memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara dan tertangkaplah oleh kedua matanya antrian yang sangat panjang tersusun di depan bilik paling ujung di toilet wanita. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari barisan itu karena terlalu gugup.

"I-iya juga ya. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada orang di dalam?" sahut orang yang berdiri di belakang orang yang berkata tadi.

Segera saja Kazuha mendekati barisan tersebut. "A-anu, ada apa ya?"

Kedua perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Kazuha. Untuk sesaat mereka terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian mereka mulai buka mulut. "Itu... orang di dalam toilet ini tidak kunjung keluar."

"Apa ia sudah di dalam ketika Anda datang?"

"Ya. Saat aku masuk ke toilet wanita ini, pintu bilik itu sudah terkunci."

Ini aneh. Sesuatu seperti ini sering terjadi kapan pun ia sedang makan di restoran dengan Heiji. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, hampir di setiap tempat yang ia kunjungi dengan Heiji. Mungkinkah ini...,

Pembunuhan?

Apa mungkin?

Kazuha kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Tapi mungkin saja... "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mencari petugas kebersihan di sini."

Beberapa saat kemudia gadis itu kembali bersama dengan seorang petugas kebersihan dan orang di dalam bilik masih belum juga keluar. Setelah menjelaskan situasi kepada petugas kebersihan tersebut, si petugas kebersihan meminta maaf karena pintu bilik toilet di restoran tersebut memang tak dapat dibuka dari luar.

"Kalau begitu kita buka paksa saja. Maaf ya." Kazuha mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeragakan _aikido_-nya. Dengan wajah serius, gadis itu mulai mengangkat kakinya dan menendang pintu itu hingga terbanting terbuka.

Sialnya, firasat buruk Kazuha terbukti benar. Dalam bililk toilet tersebut, terduduk mayat seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan garis Yoshikawa di sekitar lehernya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi dan dengan wajah pucat, Kazuha dan beberapa orang di dalam toilet tersebut berteriak ngeri.

* * *

Telinga Heiji langsung berdiri begitu mendengar teriakan kencang orang-orang di restoran di sebelah. Pemuda hitam itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari novel misteri yang tengah seru ia baca. Apa tadi ia mendengar suara Kazuha terselip di antara teriakan orang lain?

Bukankah sekarang Kazuha sedang bersama dengan Okita? Jangan-jangan pemuda mirip Shinichi itu...

Argh, sialan! Heiji tak bisa menghentikan otaknya yang terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin sedang terjadi hingga Kazuha berteriak seperti itu. Sial, sial sial!

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera melemparkan buku yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah dan berpacu menuju restoran sebelah meski ia dimarahi oleh si penjaga toko karena telah dengan seenaknya melempar buku dagangannya ke sembarang tempat.

Heiji mendobrak pintu depan restoran dan langsung mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Prioritasnya sekarang dan satu-satunya hal yang melekat di otaknya sekarang adalah menemukan Kazuha dan mungkin menghajar Okita kalau pemuda itu berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada teman masa kecilnya.

Detik itu juga, beberapa wanita berlari keluar dari toilet wanita dan salah seorang dari mereka adalah Kazuha meski gadis itu sama sekali tidak berlari seperti yang lainnya. Wajahnya pucat seperti habis melihat hantu.

Heiji langsung bergegas menghampirinya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu erat. Kazuha sendiri langsung tersentak kaget. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ia nyaris berteriak saat ia berkata, "Kazuha, ada apa?"

Kazuha melirik sekilas toilet wanita tempatnya berada tadi dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk. "Di-di sana ada orang..., sepertinya sudah tewas, tapi tidak tahu juga."

Lega karena teman masa kecilnya baik-baik saja dan sedang tak 'diapa-apai' oleh Okita, Heiji menghela napas lega.

Setelah menyuruh Kazuha untuk menenangkan diri sejenak, Heiji kembali berlari menuju toilet wanita. Untung saja semua orang sudah keluar dari sana sehingga tak akan ada orang yang akan meneriaki atau memukuli Heiji karena pemuda itu langsung masuk toilet lawan jenis tanpa permisi.

Dengan wajah serius, ia berlutut di depan tubuh tak bergerak yang terduduk di bilik paling ujung toilet wanita dan memeriksa denyut nadinya dan garis Yoshikawa di sekitar lehernya. Tentu saja ia melakukannya setelah menutupi tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

Kazuha mengintip apa yang dilakukan Heiji dari balik bahu pemuda itu.

"Kazuha, panggil ambulans dan polisi, dia sudah tewas. Ini sudah pasti pembunuhan."

* * *

"Kita semua tahu kalau korban sudah pasti dibunuh dan kejahatan tersebut dilakukan dengan pencekikan. Terbukti dengan garis Yoshikawa yang terdapat di sekitar lehernya. Senjata pembunuhnya diperkirakan adalah tali tambang karena ada bekas seperti tali tambang menjerat di leher korban," kata Heiji dengan teramat tenang. Dengan gayanya yang khas,ia mulai membeberkan kebenaran kasus yang sedang terjadi. "Namun sayangnya, meski sudah dicari di setiap sudut restoran pun, senjata pembunuhnya tetap tidak ditemukan. Yang jadi pertanyaan di sini adalah, di mana si pelaku menyimpan tali yang ia pakai untuk membunuh?"

Heiji berjalan memutar dengan kedua tangan yang ia simpan dalam saku. Matanya yang berubah tajam mulai melirik tiga orang pelaku yang berdiri berjajar tak jauh darinya. "Tersangka di sini ada tiga orang yaitu Katagiri Maho, Wakisaka Sigehiko, dan Fukushima Tosiaki. Ketiganya sama sekali tidak memiliki alibi pada saat kejadian."

Ketiga orang tersebut melirik Heiji dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang dengan pandangan jengkel, menantang, dan gugup.

Pak Okita maju mendekati Heiji dibantu dengan sebuah tongkat karena pergelangan kakinya yang keseleo. "Tapi Heiji, ketiga orang tadi sudah kita geledah dan kita sama sekali tidak menemukan benda apa pun yang bisa dijadikan tambang untuk membunuh korban. Senjata yang mungkin dipakainya untuk membunuh hanya pisau yang ia bawa, tapi garis Yoshikawa yang ada di leher korban jelas membuktikan korban tewas karena dicekik, bukan ditusuk."

Heiji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pak Okita. "Anda salah. Kita sudah terkecoh oleh si pelaku. Lagi pula, aku yakin seratus persen kalau senjata pembunuh itu masih dibawa-bawa oleh si pelaku bahkan masih dipakai. Hanya saja kita sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan Pak Okita sebaiknya duduk saja. Kakimu, kan, sedang keseleo." Ekspresi Heiji melembut ketika menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Dengan patuh, Pak Okita duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditarik oleh Kazuha dan duduk di atasnya. Tongkatnya ia sandarkan pada meja di depannya. Kazuha dan Okita kembali menonton pertunjukan analisis Heiji dalam diam. Katagiri Maho yang berdiri di samping Kazuha melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Heiji dengan pandangan kesal. Tangan kanannya ia benamkan makin dalam ke dalam saku roknya.

"Tadi aku memeriksa garis Yoshikawa itu sekali lagi dan aku menemukan ini," kata Heiji sembari mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari dalam saku dan terlihatlah oleh semuanya kalau di sana ada sehelai rambut berwarna hitam.

"Bukankah itu hanya rambut biasa?" celetuk Okita.

"Siapa yang bilang ini rambut biasa? Perhatikan baik-baik. Sudah jelas ini rambut dari rambut palsu, kelihatannya saja sudah berbeda." Kata Heiji sinis sambil menatap Okita dengan pandangan jengkel dan dibalas Okita dengan pandangan yang sama pula.

"Aah, terserahlah. Cepat katakan siapa pelakunya, Bocah!" Katagiri Maho, salah satu dari ketiga tersangka yang ada berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Hmph, kau benar-benar ingin aku membeberkan siapa orangnya? Baiklah, ternyata kau sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk meringkuk di penjara ya, Katagiri Maho?"

Semua yang ada di sana tergagap kaget mendengar pengakuan Heiji. Sedangkan si pemuda sendiri tetap tenang dan tatapannya tetap tajam. Katagiri Maho sedikit terguncang ketika namanya disebutkan oleh Heiji.

"Bagaimana ia melakukannya? Tadi polisi sudah menggeledahnya dan tak ditemukan tambang apa pun darinya, kan?"

"Ya, benar! Coba jelaskan itu, Bocah!"

Heiji tersenyum penuh kemenangan seakan-akan memecahkan kasus ini sama saja mudahnya dengan membalikkan telapak tangan. Dengan angkuh, Heiji berkata, "Itu mudah. Karena Katagiri Maho menggunakan senjata yang sangat tidak biasa sehingga bisa luput dari pengawasan kita."

"Bukti," bisiknya. "Mana buktinya kalau aku adalah pembunuhnya?" katanya yang sudah hampir kehilangan kendali diri.

"Mudah. Lepas rambut palsu itu sekarang juga dan serahkan pada polisi. Aku yakin di rambut palsu itu akan ditemukan reaksi darah atau bahkan darah itu sendiri. Oh, atau mungkin kau bisa menunjukkan tangan kananmu yang sejak tadi terus kau sembunyikan dalam saku?"

"Jadi seperti ini, pertama-tama Katagiri Maho hanya perlu menggiring korban ke tempat kejadian pada saat restoran terutama toiletnya sedang sepi. Kemudian si pelaku menjalin rambut palsunya menjadi sebuah tambang untuk menjerat korban. Namun sayangnya, korban yang sempat memberontak berhasil mencakar punggung tangan kanan pelaku. Darah pelaku pun sampai menetes ke suatu tempat di dalam toilet. Tempat itu kurasa adalah tempat tisu toilet.

"Jika diperiksa baik-baik, aku yakin pasti akan tersisa reaksi luminol dari sana. Tapi karena bukti yang tertinggal itulah, si pelaku memindahkan korban dari bilik tengah toilet ke bilik paling ujung. Setelah itu, korban mungkin langsung mencuci bekas darah yang sedikit menempel di rambut palsunya atau bahkan langsung memakainya setelah melepas jalinannya."

Katagiri Maho hanya bisa terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan geram. Semua yang diuraikan Heiji barusan benar-benar check mate baginya alias tepat sasaran. Semua yang dikatakannya benar-benar tepat. Seratus persen tepat.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Mata Katagiri Maho menyipit sesaat sebelum akhirnya pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan tak berdaya. Dengan kebencian yang terdengar jelas dalam nada suaranya, ia membenarkan analisis Heiji dan membeberkan semua kejahatannya pada polisi beserta motif kejahatannya.

Paling tidak, semuanya terjadi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Katagiri Maho memberontak sesaat sebelum petugas kepolisian hendak memborgol tangannya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik Kazuha yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangannya dan menawan gadis itu dengan mengunci pergerakannya di leher.

"Kazuha!" refleks Heiji berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu. Gadis yang dipanggil hanya tergagap karena sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Kuncian lengan pelaku agak terlalu kencang di leher gadis itu bahkan hampir mencekiknya.

"Diam di sana, Bocah Detektif! Kalau tidak gadis ini akan..." kata si pelaku seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang ia sembunyikan dalam bajunya.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Jika mereka bergerak, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Kazuha. Heiji mendesis kesal melihat keadaan yang tegang ini dan dalam hati mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah membiarkan gadis itu berdiri dekat dengan si pelaku.

"Heh! Sekarang kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bukan? Aku sudah memperkirakan kau akan datang dan menggangguku. Aku sudah tahu kalau gadis ini berharga bagimu. Jadi kusuruh Okita mengajak gadis ini kencan dan aku akan menjadikannya sandera saat kau berhasil membongkar kejahatanku!" lagi-lagi Katagiri Maho membeberkan rencana busuknya.

Heiji kembali mendesis kesal dan melirik Okita. Hanya saja kali ini ia melirik Okita dengan pandangan membunuh. Pemuda yang dipandang hanya balas memandang Heiji dengan pandangan bersalah sekaligus minta maaf.

"Sudah kuduga membiarkan Kazuha pergi dengan orang sepertimu adalah hal yang buruk..."

"Hei, aku tidak akan melakukan hal busuk semacam itu kalau pelaku di sana tidak mengancamku lebih dulu, kau tahu! Dia mengancam akan melukai keluargaku kalau aku tidak membawa Kazuha ke sini hari ini. Aku tidak tahu ia berada di mana –dan hei, lagi pula ia wanita!—jadi aku tidak bisa langsung menghajarnya!" Okita tidak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya atas penyanderaan ini melemparkan tuduhan sepenuhnya kepada si pelaku sembari menunjuk-nunjuk si pelaku.

Katagiri Maho sama sekali tidak menggubris pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu dan sibuk mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dibuat petugas kepolisian maupun Heiji, Okita, dan Kazuha. Ujung pisau di tangannya ia sentuhkan ke punggung Kazuha, siap menembus daging gadis itu lebih dalam jika ada yang mencurigakan di matanya.

Menyadari kalau pertengkaran mereka sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, Heiji dan Okita menggumamkan kata 'sial!' dan segera mengambil tindakan. Heiji segera melompat ke arah Pak Okita dan mengambil tongkatnya sedangkan Okita melompat ke arah salah satu pelayan di sana yang sedang memegang sapu.

Kemudian keduanya kembali melompat ke arah Katagiri Maho yang merasa terlalu terkejut untuk bertindak lebih lanjut. Dengan sigap dan terkontrol, keduanya memukul Katagiri Maho tepat di kepala. Cukup keras untuk membuat wanita itu kehilangan kesadaran dan melepaskan lengannya dari leher Kazuha.

Kazuha terbatuk sesaat setelah ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Tangannya digunakan untuk meraba-raba lehernya. Dadanya naik turun guna mengatur napas yang tersengal. Lagi-lagi dengan refleks, Heiji melemparkan tongkat Pak Okita ke sembarang arah dan segera berlutut di hadapan Kazuha. Menanyakan keadaan gadis itu tanpa memedulikan Pak Okita yang berseru 'hei!' padanya.

Dengan refleks pula, Okita meniru gerakan Heiji dan berlutut di depan Kazuha, persis di samping Heiji dan di saat yang bersamaan menanyakan keadaan gadis itu. Dengan gratis, Okita mendapatkan sebuah tatapan super tajam dari Heiji di sampingnya.

"Hei, secara tak langsung, kau yang sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini, jadi kalau bisa jaga jarak sekitar dua meter darinya mulai sekarang." Heiji berkata dengan sinis dan disambut Okita dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggubris Heiji dan justru membantu Kazuha berdiri dan duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat.

* * *

Setelah memutuskan untuk mengisi perut yang telah meraung minta makanan sejak tadi, akhirnya Okita menjelaskan maksud kata-kata Katagiri Maho tadi dan meminta maaf pada Kazuha. Disaksikan oleh Hattori Heiji secara langsung. Tentu saja Heiji memerhatikan mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Okita—dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf ya, Kazuha. Jadi begini, waktu itu aku sedang berjalan di sekitar pertokoan sambil memerhatikan etalase-etalase toko, lalu secara tidak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seorang pencuri yang tengah melarikan diri hingga jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

"Begitu aku bangun, tahu-tahu dompetku sudah tidak ada. Beberapa saat kemudian dompetku ditemukan, tapi kartu identitasku hilang. Kurasa saat itu Katagiri Maho mencurinya dan menggunakannya untuk menghubungi serta mengancamku. Karena aku tidak tahu siapa dia jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa langsung menghajarnya dengan kemampuan _kendo_-ku.

"Dia bilang, kalau aku tidak menurutinya, ia akan melakukan kejahatan sambil mengenakan kartu identitasku dan akan melukai keluargaku. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, makanya aku menurutinya. Lalu sisanya seperti yang sudah kau tahu. Aku..., benar-benar minta maaf!" Okita berkata seraya menundukkan kepala sebagai pengganti bungkukan badan dan kedua tangan direkatkan di depan kepala.

Melihat sikap Okita yang sangat formal tersebut, Kazuha buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya tersenyum memaafkan dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti."

"Hah? Kau serius, Kazuha? Bocah ini baru saja memanfaatkanmu bahkan secara tidak langsung hampir saja membunuhmu, kau tahu!" Heiji berseru histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Okita.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah, Bocah?"

Kedua pemuda yang kira-kira seumur itu saling bertukar pandangan tidak suka sebelum Kazuha melerai mereka berdua."Sudahlah, Heiji. Lagi pula, coba kau pikirkan jika kau berada di posisinya. Posisinya itu sangat sulit, kau tahu? Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang persis sama dengannya."

Kazuha melemparkan seulas senyum lembut pada Okita yang tiba-tiba saja memerah wajahnya. Bahkan semburat merah mudanya menjalar hingga ke ujung telinga. Dengan malu-malu tapi dengan senyum menempel di wajah, Okita berkata, "Ah ya! Bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf, kita pergi jalan-jalan lagi minggu depan? Tenang saja, aku yang traktir."

Melihat senyuman Okita yang hampir selebar senyum lima jari, wajah Kazuha kembali dihiasi rona merah muda. "Bo-boleh sa—"

Namun, sebelum Kazuha sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Heiji sudah menarik tangannya dengan cepat –dan kasar—dan berderap menuju pintu keluar restoran. Meninggalkan Okita yang tercengang melihat perilaku mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua menyusuri trotoar hingga keluar dari Shinsaibashi dalam waktu singkat. Pada awalnya, Kazuha agak kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Heiji yang lebar dan cepat, tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gadis itu berhasil juga.

"Hei..., Heiji! Lepaskan..., tanganku!" kata Kazuha dengan terputus-putus karena kelelahan berjalan cepat. Heiji sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap saja menarik tangan Kazuha dengan sedikit kasar.

Kazuha berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Heiji namun sayangnya tidak berhasil. Cengkeraman Heiji terlalu kencang. Sesekali Kazuha mencuri pandang ke arah Heiji yang berjalan di depannya meski akhirnya usahanya itu sia-sia karena ekspresi Heiji yang tak begitu terlihat juga sama sekali tak bisa dibaca.

"Lepaskan..., aku!" seru Kazuha dan segera menghentakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Heiji. Mereka berdua otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka. Kazuha meraba pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sedikit sakit sambil berusaha kembali mengatur napasnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Apa yang salah dengan otakmu itu, hah?! Tiba-tiba menarikku keluar dari restoran dan meninggalkan Okita begitu saja, kau ini memang benar-benar idiot, ya!" seru Kazuha setengah berteriak pada Heiji yang membalasnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu! Apa yang salah dengan otakmu itu? Okita baru saja memanfaatkanmu dan nyaris membunuhmu. Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah?!" Heiji belas berteriak di wajah Kazuha. Kazuha sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia justru menyipitkan matanya tanda ia sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

Meski orang-orang mulai memerhatikan mereka dengan raut heran, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak peduli atau mungkin juga sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Matahari yang mulai condong ke barat dan etalase-etalase toko beserta pohon-pohon yang ditanam di sisi trotoar menjadi latar belakang pertengkaran mereka.

Emosi Kazuha yang kian memuncak membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar mulai meluapkan emosinya termasuk emosi kesal dan sedih yang ia pendam akhir-akhir ini. Dengan galak gadis itu berkata, "Apa pedulimu? Kau itu hanya teman masa kecilku dan bukan berarti kau bisa bebas melarangku berbuat ini-itu! Lagi pula, kau, kan, tidak suka padaku."

"Hah?" ekspresi kesal di wajah Heiji langsung lenyap begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Kazuha yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Sebelah alisnya yang tebal naik karena heran.

Tapi Kazuha tidak peduli dan tetap meneruskan omelannya –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya curahan hatinya—yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana, "Kau tidak suka padaku, kan? Jadi lebih baik, kau urusi saja gadis yang kau sukai itu!"

"Apa sih kau ini? Kapan aku pernah bilang aku tidak suka padamu?"

"Waktu itu. Saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita membicarakan tentang orang yang kau sukai. Waktu itu aku bertanya padamu kalau jangan-jangan gadis yang kau sukai itu aku dan kau jawab tidak." Runtuh sudah pertahanan yang Kazuha bangun selama seminggu ini dan gadis itu mulai menangis. Mengatakan kata-kata tadi sama artinya dengan membuka kembali luka lama bagi gadis itu.

Pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka semakin fokus pada mereka begitu bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi gadis itu. Bahkan beberapa ibu-ibu yang berjalan melewati mereka saling berbisik. Mungkin tengah bergosip dan bertukar spekulasi.

Heiji mulai melunak dan bahunya yang sempat tegang kini kembali turun dan mulai rileks. Ekspresinya berangsur-angsur mulai kembali normal. Heiji menghela napas sebelum dengan sabar berkata, "Begini ya, Kazuha, seingatku waktu itu aku berkata 'ih, percaya diri sekali kau' bukan 'tidak, aku tak suka padamu. Bukan kau orangnya' dan asal kau tahu saja, ya, ingatanku ini amat sangat baik dan aku MAMPU mengingat sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat mau pun dengar."

Tangisan Kazuha berhenti dan ia mulai mengais-ngais ingatannya lagi demi mengingat apa yang waktu itu diucapkan Heiji padanya dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Heiji waktu itu sama persis dengan yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi, tapi..., bukankah itu artinya kau tidak suka padaku?" Kazuha menatap Heiji dengan mata yang masih penuh dengan air mata.

Heiji kembali menghela napas panjang dan memutar bola matanya, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sudah siap untuk meledak. "Duh, kau sudah SMA tapi sepertinya kemampuan berbahasa Jepangmu lebih buruk dari pada anak TK ya... Argh, sudah kubilang, kan, aku sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH berkata aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Sesaat setelahnya, ekspresi Heiji berubah menjadi ekspresi orang frustrasi dan ia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil mengatakan 'aaargh, sial' berkali-kali. Dan perlu dicatat bahwa wajah pemuda itu sudah dijajah rona merah entah sejak kapan.

"Heiji?" tanya Kazuha dengan kepala dimiringkan dan ekspresi heran.

Heiji menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya dan terus mengulang-ulang kegiatan tersebut sampai ia terlihat lebih tenang. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk hidung Kazuha. "Satu hal lagi untuk kau catat, sebenarnya pada 'hari' ini, 'jam' ini, 'menit' ini bahkan 'detik' ini...," kata Heiji dengan penekanan pada setiap keterangan waktu.

Ekspresi Heiji berubah menjadi gelisah dan ia ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini ia menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "..., aku sedang mengurusi gadis yang kusukai..."

Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena malu yang amat sangat merasuki hatinya. Rasanya saat itu juga, Heiji ingin sekali berlari dari sana meninggalkan Kazuha sendirian dan pulang.

Terlebih lagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang tadinya sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Heiji dan Kazuha dan meninggalkan apa pun itu yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"Nah, aku sudah menepati janji, kan? Janji kalau kau akan tahu siapa gadis yang kusukai begitu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya..." bisik Heiji dengan amat sangat lirih bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kazuha terdiam seribu bahasa. Terlalu kaget, terlalu tidak percaya, terlalu senang, terlalu berpikir kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Intinya, semua perasaan tadi bercampur aduk dalam hatinya hingga ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Heiji yang melihat Kazuha sama sekali tidak bereaksi mulai berspekulasi kalau Kazuha tidak menyukainya dan terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Dengan perasaan parno yang menggelayut dalam hatinya tersebut, Heiji bergegas menggenggam tangan Kazuha dan menariknya ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis terdekat dengan alasan ia haus.

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir." Heiji merogoh sakunya untuk mencari uang receh. Kazuha di sampingnya tersentak dan baru tersadar dari kekagetannya tadi dan menjawab ia ingin soda saja.

Kemudian Kazuha menunggu Heiji memberinya minuman kaleng yang ia minta. Di saat itulah rekaman tentang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini kembali terputar ulang dalam otak Kazuha dan satu pertanyaan mulai muncul dalam otak Kazuha. Bagaimana Heiji bisa langsung datang begitu ia berteriak saat di restoran tadi?

Kazuha baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan hal tadi pada Heiji tepat pada saat suatu benda yang biasa digunakan untuk melindungi mata dari cahaya matahari jatuh dari saku celana _jeans_ yang dikenakan Heiji bersamaan dengan dikeluarkannya tangan pemuda itu dari dalam saku.

Karena sepertinya Heiji sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut, jadi Kazuha membungkukkan badan dan memungut kacamata hitam tersebut dari trotoar dan menyerahkannya pada Heiji seraya berkata dengan polosnya, "Hei, Heiji, kenapa kau bawa-bawa ini? Tumben sekali..."

Heiji tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kazuha dan langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Kazuha. Pandangannya berubah _horror_ seketika ketika melihat kacamata hitam di tangan Kazuha.

_Crap_. Sekarang bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada Kazuha tentang keberadaan kacamata itu tanpa harus mengatakan kalau ia membuntuti gadis itu sejak ia keluar dari rumahnya pagi ini?

* * *

_See_? Spekulasi itu benar-benar ajaib sekaligus benar-benar berbahaya. Karena spekulasi bisa membuatmu melambung ke langit ketujuh, spekulasi bisa membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dan spekulasi bisa membuatmu salah paham berkepanjangan seperti yang dialami Kazuha. Jadi berhati-hatilah...

* * *

Owari

* * *

_Glossary_=

Tenjinbashi: Pusat pertokoan di Osaka yang terkenal karena panjangnya. Bahkan katanya merupakan yang paling panjang di Jepang.

Shinsaibashi: Pusat pertokoan juga. Salah satu yang terkenal di Osaka.

* * *

Hai, ketemu lagi sama daku yang gak jelas ini! Masih ingetkah kalian? :D

Kali ini coba-coba mengeluarkan ide yang sudah terpendam sejak bulan Desember (lama banget ya) dan meski sebenarnya udah telat 3 hari, tapi fic ini tadinya direncanain buat merayakan dua tahunnya aku bergabung dengan keluarga besar ffn. Jadi, kuharap kalian menikmati fic ini meski pun amat sangat abal :)

Yosh, dewa, review please!


End file.
